Remember
by nukagirl
Summary: Zack is attacked, leading him to hospital. How bad are his injures and how will Cody react? Sorry, can't put too much in the summary because it will gave the story away.Better then it sounds. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Cody was sitting in the suite doing homework. He was on his own as Carey was doing a concert and Zack was round Bob's doing a science project.

Cody yawned, stretching his aching hand. He was doing an English report and he had made his was through nearly a whole notepad.

Suddenly, a sharp pain filled his entire body, the worse pain coming from his head. It felt so bad that he thought his head might split open.

Cody shut his eyes and clutched his head, letting out breaths of pain.

The pain went nearly as suddenly as it had come and Cody opened his eyes again.

His head still ached.

_What was that?_ Cody asked himself and got up to get some aspirin.

After swallowing the tablets with some water, Cody went back to his report and thought no more of it.

After a while, Cody looked up at the clock. It showed that it was 10.30pm.

_Zack should be back by now_, Cody thought, slightly concerned. _His probably playing video games with Bob_, Cody decided.

Cody got up and to ring Zack and as he reached the phone, it started to ring.

Slightly surprised, Cody answered it.

"Hello"

"_Hello, it Miss Martin there?"_ asked a man's voice.

"No, sorry, can I leave a message?" Cody asked politely.

"_Do you know where I can reach her?"_ asked the man.

"She is singing at the moment, she is un-contactable" Cody told him, "can I give her a message?"

"_Her son, Zackary is in hospital"_ come the voice.

"What? How? Is he ok?" asked Cody, panicky. The voice sighed and asked,

"_Is there an adult there?"_

"No, no, is he ok?" Cody asked again.

"_She needs to come to the hospital as soon as possible"_ the man told Cody.

"What hospital?" Cody asked, urgently.

"_Boston Central"_ The man replied.

Cody hanged up and ran out of the suite and into the elevator.

"Come on, come on" Cody yelled at the elevator as it slowly went down.

_His ok, his ok,_ a voice said in his head but at the same time a million horrible images run through his head.

The elevator doors opened and Cody run out, knocking two guests over.

"Cody, come back here" Mr Moseby yelled angrily but Cody didn't. He ran to the lounge where his mum was singing.

There was a man guarding the door.

"You're not allowed in here" he smirked as Cody run to him.

"I need to talk to my mum" Cody told him, urgently.

"I have been ordered not to let any one in without tickets or under the age of 18" the man growled.

In his angry, Cody pushed past the man, making him fell over.

"Hey" the man yelled but Cody just ran into the room.

There was about a hundred people sitting around the stage were his mum was singing.

Cody ran to the stage and jumped onto it.

The man was right behind him, yelling.

Carey stopped singing.

"Cody, what are you doing?" she asked.

The man jumped on to the stage and grabbed hold of Cody.

"Mum, Zack is in the hospital" Cody told her, pulling against the man's grip.

"Let go of him" Carey ordered the man. The man glared angrily at Cody but released him.

"Honey, what happened?" Carey asked, worried.

"I don't know, but we need to go the hospital now" Cody told her, pulling her by the arm.

Carey ran after Cody and out of the lounge. They run straight into Mr Moseby.

"Carey, what is the meaning of this?" he asked nastily.

"I'm sorry Mr Moseby, I have to go" she said.

"Go where?" he asked angrily.

"Zack is in the hospital" Carey told him, nearly crying because of lack of knowledge on why.

Cody got impatience and dragged Carey outside before Mr Moseby could say another thing.

They flagged down a taxi and got in.

"Boston Central Hospital" Cody ordered the man.

All through the journey, Carey kept on asking Cody questions.

"What happened? How bad is he injured? Is he ok?"

Every time, Cody answered,

"I don't know" and every time Cody got more nervous.

They arrived at the hospital and they both run in.

Despite the tight dress and the high heels, Carey ran quite fast.

"Can you tell me where Zackary Martin is?" Carey asked the woman at the front desk. The woman typed something into the computer in front of her and said,

"He has been taken to theatre"

"Theatre, what for?" Carey demanded, nearly in tears.

"Are you family members?" the woman asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm his mother" Carey cried.

"Please, take a seat; I will get a Doctor to explain everything to you when the surgery is over" the woman said, kindly.

Cody and Carey find a seat and Carey started to cry.

"Its ok mum, he'll be fine" Cody told her, hugging her tightly.

"I know, I know" Carey cried, wiping her mascara strained eyes.

_But will he_ said a small voice in Cody's head.

Half an hour later, they were still sitting in the waiting room. Carey's face had black lines down it where she had cried.

Two Police man walked into the waiting room and over to them.

"Miss Martin?" they asked. Carey nodded.

"What happened to my son?" she asked

"He was attacked" one replied.

Both Carey and Cody gasped.

Cody immediately grew anger.

"Is he ok?" Cody asked.

"You will have to ask the Doctors that" one told them.

"Do you know where Zack was this afternoon?" the other asked.

"Yeh, he was round Bob's house" Cody replied. The police scribbled something down in a notepad.

Suddenly, Cody got a pain in his chest. Cody winced in pain but no one noticed as the police where asking Carey questions.

Cody's chest grow tight, causing Cody difficulty to breath.

Cody became scared as he clutched his chest.

"Mum" he managed to say, his voice rich with the sound of pain. Carey looked at him and saw that he couldn't breath.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

Cody was desperately trying to breathe, but he couldn't. The pain in his chest was unbearable.

"Someone, help" Carey yelled as Cody started to go blue.

A doctor who was passing by ran over.

Cody was still clutching his chest, his eyes shut in pain. Tears where running down his cheeks out of both fear and pain.

The doctor yelled for something and a nurse come running over with a mask and a bottle of oxygen.

The doctor put the mask over Cody's face, covering his nose and mouth.

"Take deep breaths" the doctor ordered.

Cody obeyed and his breathing grew easier.

His chest was still painful though.

"Has he had any past with asthma?" the doctor asked. Carey shack her head.

The nurse bought over a wheelchair and helped Cody into it

She then started to wheel him away. Carey went to follow.

"Mum…stay h…here" Cody told her, pulling the mask down.

"W…wait for…news of…Z…Zack" he panted.

Carey didn't look sure but kissed Cody on the forehead and sat back down.

Cody was taken to a corridor where there were lots of hospital beds with curtains around them.

The nurse helped Cody into one of the beds and said.

"We just need to check you over to see what is wrong" Cody nodded and clutched his chest again.

"Do you feel pain there?" the nurse asked. Cody nodded and the nurse gently pulled his t-shirt up to take a look.

She gently touched his chest, pressing down every now and again.

It didn't cause Cody more pain; in fact the pain was reducing slightly.

Cody could breath properly now so took the mask off.

"I'm fine now" he told the nurse. But she didn't believe him.

"Honestly, I can breath now and my chest doesn't hurt" he told her as she took his blood pressure.

"Please, I just want to see if my brother is ok" Cody begged her.

The nurse looked at him and smiled, sadly.

"Well, your blood pressure is normal and your breathing is fine, I can't see why you can't go" the nurse said.

Cody jumped off the bed and said,

"Thank you" he then walked, or rather ran, back to the waiting room.

Carey was no longer there and Cody went to the front desk.

"Do you know if Zack Martin is out of theatre yet?" he asked.

The woman looked him up and down and said,

"Yes, your mother just went to see him" the woman told him.

The nurse who had seen to Cody came out and the woman called her over.

"Chloe, can you take this boy to room 128" she asked.

Chloe smiled and lead Cody away.

Cody became nervous again.

_Is he ok?_

_Did the surgery go ok?_

_Why did he need surgery in the first place?_

Millions of questions ran though his head.

The journey through the endless corridors and stairs seemed to take for ever.

Cody just wanted to run though the hospital, screaming Zack's name. Cody wanted more then anything to hear Zack's reply.

Finally, they came to a corridor and Cody saw his mother talking to s doctor at the end of it.

She was crying.

"Mum" he yelled and ran to her.

"Cody, are you ok?" Carey asked, hugging him tightly.

"Yeh how is Zack?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Oh, honey, Zack…Zack is……….

**I love cliff-hangers, they are great. Sorry about that, you will find out what happens soon as I will update soon. I hope you liked it, please review, flames welcome, just don't be too cruel.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Honey, Zack…Zack is very hurt" Carey told Cody, crying.

"But he…he's going to be make it right?" Cody demanded.

"He is stable at the moment, but he has some serious injuries" the doctor told him.

"Why did he need surgery?" Cody asked him.

"He had some blooding in his lung where-" the doctor started.

"Where his rib's broke" Cody finished, rubbing his chest. The doctor gave him a weird look.

"Yes, how did you-"

"Lucky guess, did you fix it?" Cody asked.

"Yes, he is having no problems breathing now" the doctor replied.

"So, what is wrong with him?" Cody asked.

"He had some serious head injuries, his skull broke" the doctor told Cody.

"Is there any lasting damage?" Cody asked. he had read enough books on this kind of stuff, to know that something was going to be wrong and it would most likely be lasting.

Cody was shaking slightly.

"Honey" Carey said, turning Cody so he was facing her and bending down to his level.

"Honey, the part of his brain damaged will mean…will mean that he will have amnesia" Carey told Cody, new tears pouring from her eyes.

It took a while for Cody to take that in.

"How bad?" Cody asked. His mouth had gone dry.

"We can't be too sure until he wakes up" the doctor explained, "but the most likelihood is that Zack will not remember anything from before the attack"

"So, he won't remember us" Cody asked, tears springing to his eyes.

The doctor shook his head, sadly.

Cody bite his lip as tears fell from his eyes.

"Can…can I see him?" Cody asked. The doctor nodded.

"He will not look himself, he has two broken ribs, and a bandage around his cracked skull and many cuts and bruises" the doctor warned Cody.

Cody said nothing and walked into the hospital room.

Zack was lying on a hospital bed. As the doctor had said, he didn't look himself.

Cody couldn't see Zack's mop of blond hair because of the blood stained bandage wrapped tightly around it.

Zack's face was bruised and he had a cut across his forehead that had several stitches in it.

His arms were laid across the cover that covered him up to his chest. Zack's arms were grazed and cut.

There was a drip in his left hand and a machine attached to him that deep-ed to his heart beat.

"Oh, Zack" Cody cried and sat next to him.

Zack's bruised eyes were shut and his breathing was steady.

Cody hated to see his twin so hurt. Cody took Zack's head and squeezed gently.

"How could this happen? What have you ever done wrong to deserve this?" Cody asked thin air.

Carey walked in, looking very out of place in her red dress.

She grasped when she saw Zack and started to cry heavier.

"Oh, my baby" she cried and went to the bed.

She kissed Zack on the forehead and cradled his beaten face.

"When is he going to wake up?" Cody asked. Carey looked at him.

"The doctor said in about 2 days, maybe more" she told him.

Cody looked at Zack, wishing he would wake up now, just to prove the doctors wrong. Zack couldn't have lost his memories, he just can't have.

"He'll be ok, right?" Cody asked in a small voice.

"Oh, honey, of course he will, Zack is strong" Carey said, hugging Cody.

Cody started to cry heavily.

Carey sat on a chair, which was next to the bed, and pulled Cody onto her lap, rocking him slightly.

"Shhh" she whispered, cuddling him.

In the arms of his mother, Cody slowly went tot sleep.

Judging by the light when Cody woke up, he guessed it was the next morning.

He was on the bed next to Zack's and for wild moment, Cody thought that it had all been a horrible nightmare.

But the white of the room and the sand of Zack's beeping machine brought Cody back to the reality.

Carey was asleep with her head on Zack's bed.

And to Cody's great surprise, Zack was awake.

He was popped up on his pillows, watching Cody.

"Zack?" Cody asked his voice was croaky.

"Who's Zack?" Zack asked, looking puzzled.

"You are" Cody replied and got off the bed.

"Am I?" Zack said in confusion, "Who are you?"

Cody ordered himself not to cry and bite his lip.

"I'm Cody…your twin brother" Zack looked more confused.

"I've got a twin?"

"Yeh, don't you remember?" Cody asked in a croaked voice.

Zack screwed his face up but then shook his head.

"No, I don't remember anything" a single tear run down Cody's face but he wrapped it away.

"Who is this woman?" Zack asked, looking at Carey.

"That's our mum" Cody told him. Zack nodded and then yawned.

"You should get some sleep" Cody told him. Zack nodded and slowly laid back down.

As he did, Cody felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked. Cody bit his lip and nodded.

He then left the room.

Outside, Cody lent against the wall and cried.

Zack didn't remember anything, not even him, his own twin.

Cody slowly sank to the floor, clutching his chest and crying so heavily, he couldn't see.

"Cody" came a shocked voice from above him. Warm arms wrapped themselves around him.

"Cody, what's wrong?" the voice said. Cody recognised it as Maddie.

Cody couldn't answer as every time he tried, sobs escaped loudly from his mouth, so he continued on crying.

He buried his face in Maddie's neck and soaked her top.

Cody couldn't remember ever crying this hard.

He cried. He was known for it. The cry baby twin, but he never cried this hard.

Maddie just gently rocked him, not really knowing what to do.

"He doesn't remember me" Cody finally said, wiping his face on his sleeve.

Maddie looked shocked.

"Cody, what happened?" she asked.

"He was attacked" Cody told her. Maddie grasped.

"They hurt his head somehow and it damaged his memory part of his brain. He doesn't remember anything"

Cody got up, shaking.

"How did you know we were here?" Cody asked.

"Mr Moseby told me, he said you didn't come back last night so I got you and your mum some clothes" Maddie explained, getting up as well. Cody noticed a bag in her head.

Cody smiled, weakly.

"Thanks, my mum is asleep but you can go and see her if you want"

"I should be at work" Maddie said.

"Moseby won't care and I'm no great comfort for my mum, she would like to see you" Cody told her.

Maddie nodded and walked into the room, quietly.

Cody however, went to find the doctor who had seen Zack last night.

It wasn't that hard as the doctor was walking towards Zack's room.

"Can I please talk to you?" Cody asked, politely.

"Is this about Zack?" the doctor asked. Cody nodded.

"Do you want to go to my office?" the doctor asked. Cody nodded again and the doctor led him to a small room.

"What do you want to know?" the doctor asked. Cody took a deep breath and said,

"Is the memory lost permanent?"

The doctor sighed and sat down.

"There is a chance, a very low chance that your brother will ever regain his memory"

"So there is a chance?" Cody said, his hopes lifting slightly.

"Yes, but there is a higher chance that he will never remember anything before the attack" the doctor explained, "When her wakes up, he will most likely have to learn who to talk and walk and-"

"But he did wake up and he was talking" Cody said, confused.

The doctor frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, he was talking to me" Cody said, angrily.

"Well, that is a good sign, did he remember anything?" the doctor asked.

"No" Cody shock his head.

"Well, Zack will probably not remember faces and information from his past" the doctor explained the new theory.

"Will he know how to walk?" Cody asked.

"Yes, of he knows how to talk, he will most likely know how to walk and skills he learnt at a young age, like reading and writing"

Cody nodded in understanding.

"I better go and check on him" the doctor said and left the room.

Cody sat down at a chair and let out deep breath.

_I'm going ton get Zack to remember, I'm going to get him to remember everything_. Cody told himself

Cody then went back to Zack's room.

Zack was asleep and the doctor was making notes on a clipboard.

Carey was awake and Maddie was sitting on a chair next to her.

"He looks awful, doesn't he?" Maddie said, sadly. Cody nodded.

He went and stood next to Carey.

"Are you ok, Honey?" she asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Cody nodded.

Suddenly, Zack stirred and every eye in the room turned to him.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked around.

"Oh, Honey" Carey cried out and hugged him.

Zack heisted but hugged her back.

"How are you feeling?" Carey asked, breaking the hug.

"Erm…ok, I think" Zack replied, looking slightly confused.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?" the doctor asked.

Zack shock his head.

"No" he then looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in a hospital" Carey told Zack.

Zack frowned, trying to remember. As he did, Cody felt a sharp pain in his head. Cody hissed and put his head to the back of his head.

"How did I get here?" Zack asked.

"Sweetheart, you were attacked" Carey told Zack. He blinked in confusion.

"Do you remember anything?" the doctor asked.

Zack sat there for a moment, thinking hard, but he shook his head.

"No, nothing" Carey let out a sob and buried her face in her hands.

Zack looked at her, shocked and sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just can't remember anything" Zack said, "I'm trying"

"Oh, Honey, it's fine, it's not your fault" Carey cried and hugged him again.

Zack then noticed Maddie, who was sitting silently.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

Maddie looked slightly shocked but answered,

"I'm…I'm Maddie"

Zack frowned again, in concentration.

Another sharp pain rushed through Cody's head.

"Are you my sister?" Zack finally asked. Maddie shock her head.

"No, I'm just a friend; you actually have a crush on me" Maddie told him.

"Do I?" Zack asked.

"Well, you did have" Maddie replied sadly.

There was a weird silence, where the only sound was the doctor scribbling in his clipboard.

Cody began to feel sick. His head was throbbing and there was a dull ache in his chest that burned every time Zack moved. Cody's forehead also felt sore and a rush of pain went through both his arms now and again.

"Are you sure your not in any pain?" the doctor asked Zack.

Zack shook his head.

"No, I feel fine, just confused really" Zack replied.

"Do you mind if I just check you over?" the doctor shock his head and the doctor gently moved Zack's head forward.

As he did, pain erupted in Cody's head and he bite his lip to stop the scream. He started to feel dizzy and grabbed the back of his mum's chair to stop him felling over.

No one noticed this as they were all looking at Zack, who hasn't felt any pain.

The doctor gently touched the back of Zack's head.

Cody was unable to stop the scream that escaped his lips. The pain was so bad; he fell to his knees, holding his head.

"Cody!" Carey gasped, kneeling next to him and trying to see what was wrong. Cody continued on screaming.

Zack tried to get out of the bed, but the doctor pushed him back in.

Pain soared though Cody's chest that matched the pain in his head.

Everyone looked at him confused and shocked.

Then everything in Cody's eyes went black.

**Another cliffhanger, ain't they great. Anyway, what do you think? Please a comment, flumes welcome, but not too cruel. I promise I will update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

Cody slowly woke, his bones still aching.

"What happened?" he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

A hand found his and Maddie's voice said,

"You passed out" Cody opened his eyes and found that he was sleeping in a hospital bed.

Maddie was sitting on a chair next to him

They weren't in Zack's room, in fact they wasn't in room at all. Curtains formed the walls.

"What caused it?" Cody asked, sitting up.

"The doctor said that you were in a lot of pain" Maddie explained.

Cody rubbed his head, tiredly.

"But what caused the pain?" Cody asked.

"The doctor don't know, they have given you some tests but they couldn't found anything" Maddie replied.

There was a silence were Maddie look worriedly at Cody and Cody stared into space, thinking.

Suddenly, the curtains pulled back and a man walked in.

"Dad!" Cody yelled and Kurt walked over and gave him a rib-crushing hug.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Kurt asked, pushing Cody's hair out of his eyes.

"Fine, have you seen Zack yet?" Cody asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, I met your mother at the front of the hospital and she told me he was asleep and that you might be awake by now" Kurt told him, "How are you feeling?"

Cody shrugged.

"Fine" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, I know your not fine, you must be upset like hell, your own brother doesn't remember you and your anger at the people that did this to him and your mum told me that you were in more physical pain then Zack, that's why you are here" Kurt said.

Cody sat there for a moment then nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeh, but I'm not bothered about the pain, the fact that Zack might never remember me hurts more then anything"

Kurt pulled Cody into a hug said and said,

"I bet it does, but you need to stay strong for Zack, I bet this is terrifying for him right now"

Cody hugged Kurt back and nodded. Cody realised that this was the first fatherly hug Cody had ever got from his father. He liked it.

The doctor came from behind the curtain and Kurt and Cody broke apart.

"Your awake, that is good" the doctor immediately said, "Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"No, nowhere" Cody said, frowning. It was the truth; Cody felt no pain any where.

"Well, we can't found anything wrong with you, you seem in prefect health" The doctor told him, "I can't see a reason to keep you in, you can go"

Cody gladly jumped off the bed and him, Kurt and Maddie left.

"How did you get here so fast?" Cody asked Kurt as the walked to Zack's room

"You'll be surprised what a worried father would do to see his sick kids" Kurt replied.

They arrived at Zack's room and they went in.

Zack was asleep and Carey was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my God" Kurt grasped at the sight of Zack.

"I'm going to find the scrum that did this" Kurt spat, "And I'm going to kill them"

Cody was shocked at this word's coming from his dad but said nothing.

"I think I should go to the hotel now," Maddie told them as Carey walked into the room.

"Can I go with you?" Cody asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Carey asked, concerned. Cody shook his head.

"No, the doctor released me"

"Well, I don't think it is a good idea for you to go anywhere" Carey told him.

"I feel fine" Cody told her, "Please, I just want to get a few things for Zack"

Carey thought for a moment and sighed.

"Fine, but be careful and I don't want you coming back on your own"

Cody nodded and gave her a hug.

"I think Zack needs some sleep so why don't you two go to the hospital canteen" Cody suggested before following Maddie out of the room.

The journey to the hotel on the bus was silent.

Cody sat, staring out of the window the whole way there.

When they got to the Tipton, Cody spotted Tapeworm going past.

"Tapeworm" Cody called and Tapeworm turned around.

"Cody! how is Zack?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Cody asked back.

"Warren saw the Paramedics put Zack in the ambulance, he was the one that told the police who Zack was" Tapeworm explained; "Warren said he looked dreadful" Cody nodded.

"Yeh, he does"

"What are his injuries?" Tapeworm asked.

"He…he-" Cody took a deep breath and said, "He has amnesia from a head injury"

Tapeworm looked shocked.

"How bad?"

"Really bad, he doesn't remember anything" Cody replied. Tapeworm shook his head sadly.

"He must be in a lot of pain" Tapeworm said.

"We,, no, not really, not physical pain anyway" Cody replied, "Look, I need to tell you something, come to the suite"

Cody led Tapeworm into the hotel.

Maddie was talking to Mr Moseby, Esteban and London at the front desk.

They looked up ay Cody and their eyes followed him and Tapeworm to the elevator.

Cody didn't say anything to Tapeworm until they were in the suite.

"Last night, about half an hour before I found out about Zack's attack, I suddenly had a rush of pain go all the way though my body, like someone had kicked me everywhere" Cody started. Tapeworm just listened, "And then when Zack was having surgery on his lung, I started to have pains in my chest, so bad I couldn't breath, and then today, when the doctor touched Zack's head, my head hurt so much I passed out"

Cody looked at Tapeworm who was watching him.

"I think I'm feeling his pain" Cody finished.

Tapeworm was quiet for a minuet, thinking.

"Everything can be explained by science, right?" Tapeworm asked.

"Right"

"So, pain is caused by nerves being damaged, right?" Tapeworm asked.

Cody nodded.

"It's Zack's nerves damaged, not yours" Tapeworm told him.

"But Zack is feeling no pain what so ever and if you've seen him, you expect him to be agony" Cody said, starting to pace.

"That's the pain killers" Tapeworm said.

"But how do you explain my pain, I'm not hurt in anyway" Cody protested.

Tapeworm was silent, running his hand through his curly hair.

"It might be worry and upset and shock" Tapeworm offered as an answer.

Cody continued to pace. Tapeworm followed him with his eyes.

"Maybe science can't explain everything" Cody mumbled.

Tapeworm shrugged.

"Maybe not"

Cody then went to his bedroom. Tapeworm heisted before following.

Cody was going though draws, occasionally throwing a book to the floor.

"What are these?" Tapeworm asked, picking one up.

"Photo albums" Cody replied, picking the rest up and putting them in his backpack.

He then went around the room and put things in there, like a mini basketball, an old teddy bear, and loads of comics.

"What are you doing?" Tapeworm asked, clearly puzzled.

"Making Zack remember" Cody replied, shoving a couple of videos in the bag.

When the bag was full, Cody went back to the living area, followed by Tapeworm.

Suddenly, Cody's stomach let out a huge grumble.

"You sound hungry" Tapeworm commented. Cody looked at the clock and saw it was 4.00pm.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday" he then thought for a second. He didn't feel any pain, which meant that Zack was still asleep.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Cody asked Tapeworm, throwing down the backpack and going to the fridge.

"Sure"

Within ten minuets, they were both eating cheese and ham sandwiches.

There was a knock on the door and Cody answered it.

It was Kurt.

"Hey, Kiddo" Kurt smiled and walked in.

"What's wrong?" Cody immediately asked.

"Nothing, nothing, your mum told me to pick you up and make sure you have had something to eat" Kurt reassured Cody. He then spotted the half eaten sandwich in Cody's hand.

"A sandwich is not enough, come on, that's get a burger from somewhere"

Kurt then looked at Tapeworm.

"Hi, I'm Tapeworm" he smiled, standing up. Kurt smiled back at him.

"I'm Kurt, Zack and Cody's dad" he told Tapeworm.

Tapeworm nodded and said,

"I'll see you later, Cody, I hope Zack is better"

"Bye" Cody replied, picking up his backpack.

They all left at the same time.

When Cody and Kurt got into Kurt's car, Cody's head begin to ache.

"Zack's awake" Cody said.

Kurt frowned.

"How do you know?"

"Twin instinct" Cody replied.

"Well, it shouldn't take long to go to Checkers" Kurt replied and drove off.

Within half an hour, Kurt arrived outside Zack's room with burgers, fires and drinks.

The doctor was talking to Carey outside the room.

"W got you some food, mum" Cody told her, "Is Zack allowed to eat this?" he asked, turning to the doctor. The doctor smiled.

"Yes, we have taken Zack off the drip" he replied, "I was just saying to your mother that Zack's recovery is going very well, of course he still has the memory lose but it could have been a lot worse"

Cody smiled and walked into the room.

Zack was sitting up in bed, looking bored. His face lit up when he saw Cody.

"Hey, dude, how are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine" Cody replied, sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"I missed you" Zack said.

"Did you?" Cody asked, he couldn't help but feel please.

"Yeh, all I have had is Doctors and nurse and that woman to keep me company" Zack explained.

"Mum?"

"Yeh, well, I thought you might be more fun then them" Zack told them.

"Well, me and dad got you some food" Cody said, handing him the Checkers bag.

"Thanks, I'm really hungry" Zack replied, taking the bag and taking out a burger.

Then he stopped.

"Who's my dad?" he asked.

"Oh yeh, you don't know" Cody said, "Our dad has come down to see you, his outside at the moment"

"Come down from where?" Zack asked.

"From wherever he was on your" Cody shrugged, "His a rock star so travels around the country"

"So we don't get to see him a lot" Zack replied, sadly. Cody shook his head.

"No, he and mum are divorced"

Zack sat in silence, nibbling on his fried.

Every time Zack swallowed a chip, a shooting pain went though Cody's chest.

_Well, at least his not in pain_, Cody thought, breathing deeply.

"How old am I?" Zack asked, suddenly. Taken aback by the random question, Cody answered,

"14"

The door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Hey, Zacky, how are you feeling?" he asked. Zack looked at him.

"Fine, are you my dad?"

"Yeh" Kurt smiled, "Do you remember" Zack shook his head.

"No, but I just had this feeling"

Kurt beamed.

"And Cody told me you were outside" Zack added. Kurt's smiled faded slightly.

"Well, do you have a hug for your old man?" Kurt asked, going to Zack's bed.

"Erm…I guess" Zack replied awkwardly and hugged Kurt back.

Kurt sensed the awkwardness and broke away quickly. After clearing his throat, Kurt said,

"Erm… well, there are some really fit nurses here, the blond one is hot"

Zack smiled while Cody frowned.

"Yeh, I know, but the red head is cute" Zack told Kurt who laughed.

"It is nice to see that the old Zack is still there" Kurt said and Cody had to agree with him.

"What's in the backpack?" Zack asked Cody.

"A few of your things I brought from home" Cody replied, opening it up and giving it to Zack.

Zack took out the basketball.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A smaller version of a basketball, it is a sport you play" Cody explained.

Zack throw the ball into the air and caught it again.

As he did, pain spread through Cody's chest and he howled in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on Cody's shoulder.

"I…I bite my tongue" Cody lied, breathing heavily.

Zack went through the bag again and took out the teddy.

It was a dog, with a sailing outfit on. He was really old and had an eye missing.

"What's this?" Zack asked.

"That's doggie" Kurt replied, "I bought you him when you were born, it come with a blanket"

"I got the blanket, while you get him, you use to take him everywhere" Cody told Zack.

Zack looked at the dog, with a slight smile on his face, he then put doggie down next to him and went through the bag again.

"Cool, comic books, one of the nurses brought one in this morning, but I finished it. Zack told them.

"Well, these should keep you busy" Cody said, weakly. He slouched down in his seat and closed his eyes. The sudden pain that he was experience ever time Zack was moving was tiring him out.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Zack asked, disappointed.

"I'll try not to" Cody mumbled but within minuets, he was asleep.

Over the next couple of weeks, it went the same. Carey stayed at the hospital 24/7. Cody ether slept in his father's hotel room or round Maddie's.

Cody was in pain whenever Zack was awake.

His head ached as did his chest. His arms were sore and sometimes itching. His forehead sting as well.

Of course, Cody didn't complain or tell anyone about it. The pain was getting better, which meant that Zack was getting better.

But still Zack couldn't remember anything.

Zack knew so much about himself that he could have wrote a biography about himself. But people had told him this information. Zack hadn't remembered it.

Cody tired to keep himself busy by telling Zack stories about his past.

Carey and Kurt had token over the photo album sharing because as they were the ones that had made the photo albums, they know the photos and their backgrounds the best.

This gave Carey and Kurt something to do with Zack and it gave Cody time to sleep off the pain that made him drowsy.

**So, what do you think so far? I hope you are enjoying it. Keep on reading to find out what happens and keep on reviewing. Flumes welcome but don't be too cruel. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks after the mugging, the doctor told them that Zack could go home.

"I am very pleased with his recovery, Zack has healed massively" he told them.

Zack was no longer had a bandage around his head, just dressing covering his wound at the back of his head. His cuts and bruises didn't show as much and must had healed completely. His ribs had healed and the cut on his head no longer had stitches.

So the next day, Zack got into Kurt's cat with Cody, Carey and Kurt and drove to the Tipton.

"Do I really live in a hotel?" Zack asked. Cody nodded.

"That is so cool" Zack said, smiling. Then suddenly, Zack's eyes widen.

"Is there a man there that always tells us off" he asked.

"Yeh, Mr Moseby" Cody told him, then his eyes widen and his mouth dropped opened, "Zack, you remember"

Zack frowned.

"I only remember a man in a Tipton suit, yelling"

Cody experienced a couple of emotions than.

Happiness that Zack remember something, but disappointment that he only remember Mr Moseby.

"Well, that's great Honey, that means you are regaining your memory" Carey smiled from the front.

Zack smiled and then stared out the window.

Cody stared out of his own window.

_Why did Zack remember Mr Moseby but not him?_ Cody kept on asking himself.

Kurt pulled up outside of the Tipton.

"Wow! That's amazing" Zack grasped, looking up at the building, "Are we rich or something?"

Carey laughed.

"No, I have a job as a singer here"

Zack looked a little disappointed but smiled.

They walked into the Tipton. Cody followed slightly behind, rubbing his sore head.

Inside, every worker stopped working and looked up as Zack, Carey, Kurt and Cody walked in.

Even the guest seemed silent but they weren't looking up at them.

"Hi, Maddie" Zack smiled, waving at Maddie at the candy counter.

She waved cheerfully back at him.

"How are you, Zack?" Mr Moseby asked, walking over to him.

"I'm ok" Zack replied, looking Mr Moseby, exclaiming every inch of his appearance.

"You're the man I remember, you shouted at me for playing football in the Lobby"

Cody felt a stab of pain, but not physical pain. Zack had said 'me' and not 'we'. He still didn't remember him.

Mr Moseby beamed.

"You remember me, oh how splendid"

"Do you remember anyone else?" London asked.

Zack shook his head.

"No, who are you?"

London gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"You don't know me" She then lowered her hand, "But everyone knows me"

Zack shrugged.

"I don't" he looked slightly upset.

Maddie elbowed London in the ribs. London glared at her.

"Ouch" she complained.

"She is London Tipton. She is one of your friends" Maddie told him, "Her dad owns this hotel so that is why everyone knows her"

Zack nodded in understanding.

"I'm Esteban" Esteban told Zack, "I'm a friend as well"

Soon everyone was reintroducing themselves to Zack.

"Wow! That was a lot of people, I didn't realise I was so popular" Zack said to Cody as they got into the elevator.

Cody nodded, yawning.

"Dude, your always tried" Zack complained. Cody shrugged and got out of the elevator at their landing.

Kurt and Carey were talking to everyone downstairs.

"Can you imagine the trouble we can cause here" Zack said as they walked into their suite. Cody laughed, causing him to get a head ache.

"What?" Zack asked.

"We have caused loads of trouble here already" Cody smiled, rubbing his head again.

"Like what?" Zack asked, looking around the suite. Cody shrugged.

"We have set rats into the lobby, we have curled through the air vents countless times, we have thrown a mummy out of the window, covered Mr Moseby's office in china owls and he was scared witless for weeks, broke tons of stuff, that kind of stuff"

Zack looked amazed.

"Wow! Did you come up with them things? He asked.

"Most were accidental, but you did come up with a lot of things" Cody explained, sitting down on the sofa.

"Am I smart then?" Zack asked, sitting next to Cody and looking impressed with himself.

"Erm…" Cody said.

"Well?" Zack urged.

"Your smart at that kind of stuff, but on other stuff you don't try very hard so people don't class you as very smart" Cody told Zack in the nicest way he could manage.

Zack shrugged.

"Oh, well" he said, "I'm still popular"

Cody laughed.

They sat in silence for a few minuets.

Zack looked around and Cody slowly shut his eyes.

Cody didn't know why he was sleepily all the time. It didn't help he had a permeate headache and that was probably the thing trying him out the most.

Without noticing, Cody's head slowly fell down and rested on Zack's shoulder.

Zack looked, shocked at Cody, not knowing what to do.

Cody's eyes suddenly opened and he sat up.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Zack shook his head.

"Are you sure you're not ill?" Zack asked, concerned. Cody shook his head.

"I'm fine"

After exploring the rest of the suite, Zack dragged Cody out of the suite to explore the rest of the hotel.

"Dude, can this place get any cooler?" Zack asked as they walked into the games room.

Cody smiled as Zack ran over to a game and inserted a coin. Within in seconds, he was shooting aliens.

The next morning, Cody was shaken awake by Zack.

"What?" Cody asked, sleepily.

"Cody, I remember something" Zack smiled. Cody woke up and looked at him.

"What?" Cody asked again.

"Get dressed" Zack said, throwing on clothes.

Cody dressed as fast as possible.

"What do you remember?" Cody kept on asking, angry down because Zack refused to tell him.

When they were both dressed, Zack lead Cody out of the suite and down to the Lobby.

Maddie was stacking selves behind the candy counter.

"Maddie" Zack called, making her jump and drop the box she was holding.

"Hey, Zack, hey, Cody" she smiled, bending down to pick the box up.

Zack bite his lip and then said, nervously,

"Hey, sweet thang" Maddie dropped the box again and stared, wide eyed at Zack. Cody's mouth fell open.

"You remember Maddie" Cody finally sound. His voice was croaked with emotion.

Zack slowly smiled.

"Only a few things, they seem like a dream I had years ago but I remember Maddie in a white dress"

"My Prom" Maddie told Zack. Zack nodded.

"And I remember you saying if I danced with you at your prom then you'll dance with me at mine" Zack continued.

"You remember" Maddie nearly yelled, "You remember me" she was smiling. She went to Zack and hugged him tightly.

Cody, however, was trying hard not to cry.

_This is good, he is remembering things,_ he told himself.

_Yeh, but he doesn't remember you, and you are the closest person to him, or maybe you thought you were_, said a small voice in his head.

_Don't be so selfish, he will remember you, just wait,_ he told himself as Zack turned to him and smiled.

Cody forced a smile and said,

"That's great"

They spent the rest of the morning talking to Maddie. Every now and again, Zack's eyes would widen and he would ask Maddie or mostly Cody about his new, regained memory.

None of them involved Cody.

"I once sneaked into dad's tour couch, didn't I?" Zack asked and his mouth full open as Cody nodded.

"I remember dad" Zack smiled.

Kurt walked from the elevator at that moment. Zack run over to him and hugged him tightly. Kurt looked surprised.

"I remember you, dad" Zack smiled.

"Really?" Kurt asked, amazed.

"Yeh" Kurt picked Zack up and hugged him tightly.

Cody turned away and sighed.

"Isn't great that Zack is remembering stuff?" Maddie smiled, watching Kurt place Zack down again.

Cody nodded.

Zack come over to Cody.

"Come on, that's tell mum" he said to Cody, dragging him over to the elevator.

Half an hour later, Cody and Carey were sitting in the suite.

Zack and Kurt had gone to get some ice cream. Zack had wanted Cody to go with them, but Cody hadn't felt like it.

"This it hard for you, isn't it?" Carey finally asked, breaking the silence that had been building.

Cody nodded.

"I feel so stupid and selfish though" he told Carey.

"Honey, its ok to feel upset and angry over Zack not remembering you" Carey told Cody, pulling him for a hug, "I feel upset about Zack remembering your father before me, I have raised you two a lot more then he has, but it is not Zack's fault, so we just need to keep on encouraging him and supporting him"

Cody nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Zack didn't remember anything else for a couple of days after that.

Five days after Zack got out of hospital, Zack and Cody was sitting in their room. Carey and Kurt were out, shopping.

Cody was checking his emails while Zack read comics in the chair next to him.

Scanning the list of mail that he had received, Cody found one from Bob. It's subject was,

'VERY IMPORTANT' Cody opened and read.

'Cody, I was sent this video from someone in school. They found it on youtube and they asked if the kid in it was one of you two, I think you should see it, but I know you will hate me for even considering showing you. It is of the night Zack got beaten up'

Underneath was a link to a youtube video.

Cody reread the email several times before bracing himself and clicked on the link.

Youtube come up and it showed a loading video, titled, 'Blonde kid getting beaten up'

Zack looked up at the screen and then at Cody.

The video started. It showed two boys, with scarves around wrapped around their faces so only their dark eyes were showing.

"Tonight, we are going to beat up that blonde kid over there" said one, turning the camera, which was a phone around.

It showed the back of Zack, walking down an empty street.

Then the boys started to walk silently towards Zack.

When they were right behind him, they grabbed him by the arms. Zack turned around, fear visible in his eyes as he realised what was happening. The larger one of the boys stepped forward, something gleaming in his hand.

Cody grasped, it was a knife.

Zack fought against their hold as the boy lunged for him. Zack was quick though and he kicked the boy in the nuts and the boy's hand flu forward. The knife sliced Zack across the forehead.

Both the boy and Zack howled in pain. The knife fell to the floor, as did the boy. Zack kicked the knife aside and it went down a drain.

"You're going to pay for that" the boy, who was holding him, growled.

He punched Zack in the face, hard and Zack fell to the floor in a cry of pain.

The larger boy stood up and aimed a kick at Zack's chest.

Zack's cry was so horrifying that Cody screwed up his eyes, silent tears running down his face.

Zack however couldn't take his eyes from the screen.

Next the boy's grabbed Zack's head against the floor. Blood tickled out and Zack fell unconscious.

The boys then throw empty beer bottles at Zack, causing his arms to cut from the broken glass.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" someone shouted.

The boys aimed one last kick at Zack's face and then run off, in fear but laughing.

When they had run quite a bit and were out of sight in an alley, they boys said,

"We hope he drowns in that filthy blood of his" and then the video ended.

Cody still had his eyes screwed up; his face was wet with salty tears.

Zack didn't talk, but felt the back of his head, where the dressing still was.

There was the longest silence, Cody had experienced.

It went on for hours; the only sound was Cody's sharp breaths mixed in with his sobs.

_How could anyone do that, and then post it on the web, for the whole world for to see. _Cody thought over and over again.

Finally, Cody heard a click and he opened his eyes.

Zack had exited the youtube window, with shaky hands. He got up, but nearly felling over. He grabbed the back of the chair and Cody got up and supported him.

Cody realised that Zack had gone very green. Zack suddenly throw up, much to the panicky of Cody.

Zack was shaking like hell now.

"Come on" Cody said to him. Zack leaned on him and Cody led him to the bathroom. He sat Zack down on the floor and got him a glass of water.

After making sure that Zack wasn't going to pass out, Cody went to lean the sick up.

Cody himself was shaking like crazy.

Tears mixed in with the water he was using to clean the floor.

_How could anyone be that cruel?_

_How could anyone do that to Zack?_

_It was just a bit of fun for them, a bit of entertainment on a Friday night._

_They didn't care about what had happened to him, how this could have affect him._

_They said them selves they hoped Zack had died._

After scrubbing the floor, Cody went to see Zack.

He was pale as he looked up at Cody.

"We need to go to the Police" Zack said. He got up again, shakily but steady on his feet.

"I remember the attack" Zack said, desperately as Cody watched him, "I know who did it"

Cody's eyes widened.

"Who?" Cody asked. Zack was salient for a minuet.

"They're going to kill me" Zack said, afraid.

"No, they won't, I won't let them" Cody told Zack. Zack managed to smile slightly but then left the room.

"Zack, who did it?" Cody demanded, following him.

Zack didn't reply. He looked around the room, like he was searching for something, and annoyed Cody.

Cody grabbed him and spine him around so he was facing him. Zack winced.

"We can send this barsterds to Hell, and that is what they deserve after doing that to you" Cody nearly yelled. He was shaking and tears were once again felling from his eyes.

Zack didn't respond, he just stared at the floor.

Cody shook him.

"Do you have any idea what they have done to you?" Cody yelled.

Zack broke away from Cody's grip, roughly.

Cody looked at him shocked.

"Can't you see how they've changed you?" Cody asked, swallowing his tears.

Zack closed his eyes and sighed, and then looked at his feet.

"When the boy fell to the floor, his scarf fell off" Zack told Cody, quietly, "It was that boy that was expelled last year, the one in the 11th grade" Cody thought for a moment.

"Eddie Thomas?" Cody asked. Zack nodded, looking at Cody now.

They stood in silence again until Zack took a deep breath and said,

"That's go then" Cody nodded, not knowing what to feel or say.

Cody followed Zack out of the suite and down to the Lobby.

At the door, Zack stopped and rubbed his head.

"Are you ok?" Cody asked, standing next to him.

"I…I can't do this" Zack finally said.

"Yes-yes you can" Cody reassured him and led him out of the hotel.

Zack was jumpy all the way there and was looking over his shoulder every two seconds.

"It's ok" Cody kept on saying.

The walk to the Police station wasn't a long one and they walked in, Zack with a little hesitation.

It wasn't busy and Zack and Cody only had to wait behind one person who had lost their purse.

"Yes?" asked the Policeman when the person had walked off.

Zack didn't say anything so Cody stepped foreword and said,

"My brother was attacked a couple of weeks ago and would like to report who it was"

"Name?" the man asked.

"Zackary Martin" Cody replied.

The Policeman typed something into his computer and said,

"It says here that the victim didn't remember anything"

"Well, he does now" Cody replied.

The Policeman nodded and phoned someone, asking them.

Within ten minuets, Zack and Cody were sitting inside a small room that had cushioned chairs in.

There was a friendly male Police officer in front of them.

"Can you please tell me what happened?" he asked, kindly.

So, Zack told the story. He was walking back from Bob's and two boys grabbed him.

Unnoticed, Zack and Cody's hands met and they hold tight on to each other.

"And where do you know this boy from?" the Policeman asked, writing everything down.

"He was in the final year of high school but he was expelled just before Christmas for carrying a knife and attacking a pupil" Zack explained. Cody was amazed and hurt that Zack remembered this.

"And did you have any direct contact with him ever?" the Policeman asked. Zack shook his head.

"No, I kept out of his way"

The Policeman wrote everything down and Zack sighed it to confirm his statement.

They arrived at the Hotel a little while later and Esteban met them.

"Oh, little blond people, your mother is very worried" he told them.

Zack and Cody quickly went to the suite, where they were met by their mother's embrace.

"Oh, where have you two been, I was so worried" she said in a rushed voice. Kurt was standing by her, looking like he felt the same way.

Cody broke away from the hug, Zack, however, hugged her tighter.

"We went to the Police station, Zack remember everything" Cody explained, "about the attack anyway"

Both Kurt and Carey looked shocked, but pleased.

"Oh, Honey, how are you?" Carey asked Zack, looking at him.

Zack didn't reply and Cody realised that he was crying.

"Oh, Honey" Carey said again and led him to the couch.

Cody was amazed, Zack never cries, never. Cody looked at his dad and saw that he looked shocked as well.

Carey was silently rocked Zack.

Cody just watched. He jumped a little when Kurt put his hands on his shoulders.

"I remember you" Zack said, quietly, looking at Carey. There was a weird silence.

"I remember you, mum" Zack smiled though his tears.

"Oh. Honey, that's great" Carey smiled, tears now pouring from her eyes.

Cody stood freeze to the floor, feeling just like he had when Zack had remembered everyone else.

Carey embraced Zack again, still crying, but with joy.

Kurt led Cody silently out of the suite.

"That's go for a drive, just to gave them sometime together" Kurt said to Cody, he was smiling.

Cody didn't even realise it, as Kurt led him out the hotel and in to his car.

_He will remember you soon_ said that voice in his head.

_But will he?_ said the other.

Cody quickly shook it out, but they kept on attacking him.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Zack found Cody sitting on his bed, fiddling with blankie.

"You ok?" Zack asked, knowing the answer. Cody didn't reply.

"Can I tell you something?" Zack asked, looking at his feet again.

"Yeh" Cody replied. Zack heisted before saying,

"I…I think I might be…gay"

It took a while for Cody to take that in.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I…I remember thinking about someone called Max and that I wanted to go out with them" Zack replied, still looking at the floor.

Cody burst out laughing and said,

"Max is a girl" Zack looked relieved.

"I didn't think I was gay" he said, "I like girls too much" he burst out laughing as well.

Then suddenly, he grasped.

"She plays basketball, doesn't she?" Zack asked.

Cody nodded, knowing what was coming.

"And we entered a dance contest once, but I hurt my ankle so we couldn't make it to the final, boy she was angry"

Cody nodded again, sighing with disappointment. Zack's eyes glowed and he smiled.

"I remember Max"

The next day, Zack and Cody met up with Max and Bob.

Zack run to Max when he saw her and hugged her tightly.

"Can't breathe her" she said, looking at Zack, shocked.

He then did the most unexpected thing ever.

He kissed Max full on the mouth.

Max's eyes went wide in shock, as did Cody and Bob's, but then she relaxed and returned the kiss.

"I hope he doesn't do that to me when he remembers me" Bob said, shaking his head.

Bob's hope came true.

Zack remembered him just as they were leaving.

"You built a chair in wood shop last year" Zack said, smiling. Bob nodded.

"Yeh, my Granddad really-hey, you remember!"

Cody sighed and once again attacked by the voices in his head as Zack and Bob exchanged memories.

Kurt went home a week after Zack had remembered the attack, as he needed to return to his tour.

Max and Zack were now going out. Max come over nearly every day, so Zack and Cody were not alone a lot.

One afternoon, Tapeworm came round to study with Cody. It was the first time that he had seen Zack since his attack.

Zack and Max where sitting on the sofa, watching TV.

"Hey, Tapeworm" Cody smiled as he opened the door.

They started to study maths.

After a little while, Zack got up to nick the potato chips that were on the table. He looked down on the work that Tapeworm was doing and grasped.

"You want to Maths Camp, didn't you?" Zack asked. Tapeworm nodded.

"London drove me there for some reason and you and London walked off some where" Zack smiled. So did Tapeworm.

Cody, however, looked in disbelieve at Zack.

Fighting back tears, Cody got up and nearly ran from the suite.

He remembers everything and everyone part from me, he told himself.

Cody went to the only private place he could think of, the washing room.

There, he sat in a corner, hidden from view behind washing baskets, and cried.

Cody just didn't understand why Zack remembered everything but himself.

Cody didn't remember how long he stayed there.

The tears finally stopped and he dried his wet face with his sleeves. Cody didn't want to leave and go back to Zack.

It hurt so badly when Zack was recoiling something from his forgotten past, something that had nothing to do with Cody.

Cody had had nearly fallen asleep when he heard someone come into the room.

"Cody, are you in here?" come Zack's voice. Cody kept as quiet as he could.

"Cody?" Zack said again. He sounded sad.

Footsteps approached Cody's hiding place and Zack appeared.

"Hey" Zack said, quietly.

Cody looked around from him and Zack sat down beside him.

"Look, I'm sorry" Zack said, desperately, "Tapeworm told me that I went to Maths Camp because I had missed you"

"It's not your fault" Cody said, nearly a whisper.

"I…I feel this connection between us, so I know that you're the closet person to me" Zack explained to Cody, "I mean, I trust you and you have supported me though everything since the attack, I feel comfortable around you and I can tell you something" Zack was looking at Cody, but Cody refused to look at Zack, "I know you're in my memories somewhere, I can feel it, I just can't remember"

Cody thought for a moment before saying,

"Well, maybe it's a sign, a sign that you don't need me anymore, that I'm just a waste of space so there isn't any point in memory me" and before Zack could say anything, Cody got up and left.

Cody knew he had hurt Zack's feelings and he felt so bad about that, but that is how Cody felt.

Like Zack had no use for him anymore.

That they weren't as close anymore.

That Zack didn't need Cody anymore.

Cody tired to act like their conversation hadn't happened, but Zack kept trying to confront Cody.

"You know that's not true Cody, I do need you" Zack told Cody. Cody changed the subject quite quickly everytime.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks passed by and now Zack remembered everything.

Everything that is, but Cody.

When Zack had fully recovered from the attack, he went back to school. It was then that Zack started to draft away from Cody. He hanged out with his own friends instead.

Cody started to have nightmares about Zack and they were all the same.

_Cody was walking down a dark, empty street, when he saw Zack being beaten up by the boys; Zack's cry was echoing everywhere. Cody ran to him but when he got a few feet from them, Cody couldn't get any closer._

_Cody tired to fight the force that stopped him from getting to his brother, but it didn't work, so Cody had to watch, helplessly as blood started to pour from Zack's head._

_Then the boys disappeared and Zack got up, slowly, covered in blood and started to walk towards Cody._

_Every step he took caused Cody endless pain._

"_Your useless, no wonder I don't remember you" Zack spat._

"_No, no Zack remember me" Cody begged, sinking to his knees from the pain._

"_I will never remember you" Zack told him._

Cody would then wake up, panting and covered in cold sweat.

This happened every night.

And every night Cody would cry himself back to sleep.

One night, Cody was shaken awake by Zack.

"Cody, Cody, your having a nightmare" he said.

Cody sat straight up-right, breathing deeply.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Cody rubbed both his arms and nodded.

Zack put his hand on Cody's arm. Cody jumped at his warm, comforting touch.

"It's ok, it's just a nightmare" Zack told Cody.

_Or is it?_ Said the voice in Cody's head.

Cody nodded and then lied back down, curled into a ball and faced away from Zack.

Zack didn't leave the bed edge. Cody wished he would.

"Cody" Zack suddenly said, in a bare whisper.

"Yeh" Cody sighed.

"Cody, I…I remember you" Zack whispered.

Cody turned around so fast that he nearly kicked Zack off the bed.

Zack was staring wide-eyed at him.

"Do you?" Cody asked. Zack nodded and smiled.

"I remember you" he then hugged Cody so tightly that he nearly crushed Cody's ribs.

Cody hugged back desperately and started to cry, while smiling.

"You always cry" Zack laughed but him himself was crying.

"I can't believe I ever forget you" he said, while wiping his face.

Cody couldn't stop crying. Zack smiled again and lent Cody's head against his chest. Cody was shaking so badly.

"Hey, hey, it can't be that bad" Zack said, trying to comfort him. Cody laughed uneasily.

"What do you remember?" Cody asked, looking at Zack.

"Everything, I think" Zack replied, "The ghost in suite 316, curling though the air vents, us playing football and basketball in the Lobby, everything"

Cody just burst into tears again.

"Cody, I remember something from when we were six years old" Zack said, lifting Cody's chin so they were looking at each other. Cody realised that Zack looked serious.

"We were climbing a tree and you fell out and broke your arm, but it was me that was in pain" Zack told him, "Cody, when I was attacked, you felt my pain" Cody nodded.

"Why didn't you mention anything?" Zack asked.

Cody shrugged,

"I was just glad that you weren't in any pain" he told Zack, wiping his face.

"You're the best brother ever" Zack told Cody, matter-of-factly.

Cody laughed,

"No, I'm not; I have been a real jerk lately" Cody told Zack. Zack shook his head.

"I would have been the same, if not worse, if you remembered everyone but me"

Cody brought his knees up and rested his chin on them.

"Sorry" he mumbled. Zack shook his head again. Cody burst out in tears again.

"Dude, you cry a lot" Zack told him, hugging him again.

"I'm just so happy" Cody cried into Zack's chest.

Zack smiled.

"I hope you're not like this at your wedding, your bride will ditch you for being a cry baby" Zack joked. Cody laughed and said,

"I dealt that I will ever be this happy again"

Zack smiled again and laid down, bring Cody with him.

They laid together, Cody still crying into Zack's wet chest.

Every now and again, Zack would tell Cody one of his memories.

Cody slowly claimed down and they both fell asleep.

**Wow! It's finished. Thanks for reading this and please comment and review. Flumes welcome but don't be too cruel. **


End file.
